


A Slight Case of Memory Hiccup

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Gen, No beta - provided as is, Post-Hogwarts, Temporary Amnesia, Work-related injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: It's usually Ron at Harry's bedside after some mishap in the line of duty. But there's a first time for everything.





	A Slight Case of Memory Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the February Ficlet Challenge 2018, prompt: Character B has amnesia.

Ron's hair looked even more orange than usual against St. Mungo's stark white pillows.  
  
'What happened?' he mumbled, his eyes still slightly bleary from the pain-numbing potion.   
  
'What do you remember?' Harry asked carefully.   
  
'I remember...' Ron blinked. 'I remember sitting down on the floor, I don't know why, and my head– my head hurts like the dickens. And you're grappling with that teensy witch and it's hilarious.' He let out a small giggle, then shook his head in confusion and vinced. 'And then I'm here.'   
  
'You got thrown against the wall, knocked your head pretty bad – a proper concussion, so they'll keep you for a bit for observation.' Harry raked a hand through his hair. 'Merlin's tits, this is weird. Usually it's me in there and you sitting here.'   
  
'Yeah. First time for everything, I guess. Did you get her?' Ron frowned. 'Of course you did– I just... I just can't remember.'   
  
'We got her in custody all right.'   
  
'Oh, brilliant.'   
  
'Ron,' Harry said slowly, and it was a good thing he knew not to panic. 'That's the second time you ask me that. And two more times you asked Nurse Beardsley.'   
  
Ron's eyes went wide. ‘Shit.’   
  
'Antero-something amnesia – I bet Hermione could pronounce that – something with storing new memories that’s gone a bit bonkers. But it should wear off. And that's now the fourth time you've been told that.'   
  
‘You know what, mate?’ Ron asked, still looking somewhat alarmed. ‘If I ask you again – please don’t tell me it’s the third time or whatever.’   
  
'Deal.’ Harry settled back to his chair. He had a feeling this could be a long day.


End file.
